The Dinner Date
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Kitty invites Dudley over for dinner, and the dinner turns sexual. (Request)


**This ****is a request from 'Homeydaclown'! I hope you like it! And it's such an honor! Anyways please, enjoy this AWESOME story!**

It was a great morning. The sun rose up into the air. There was a tan cat named Kitty's Katswell. She was sleeping, until the sun was in her eyes. It was a Sunday, so she didn't have to be at Tuff until later. She got out of bed, and check her phone. She sat at her table, with a glass of milk. She had gotten a call from Dudley. So she called him back, but he didn't answer.

"I'll just talk to him at work." Kitty said walking into her room.

She got in the shower, and got dressed. She did her hair, and everything. Soon, she ate breakfast. As she headed out the door, Dudley was calling her. She answered it as she was walking down to her car.

"Yea. I'm on my way to your house. Bye Dudley." Kitty said getting in her car.

Kitty had to pick up Dudley. She could tell and Peg and him as a big fight. Dudley was yelling, and screaming. Once Kitty got to his house, Dudley ran over to Kitty and jumped in the car. He hugged her tight, and Kitty hugged him back.

"Hurry, Kitty! Drive!" Dudley said looking at his house.

Kitty began to drive, and they both heard Peg yelling at them. They laughed a little, but soon they got to Tuff. Dudley and Kitty clocked in, and began to work. Kitty kept wondering what Dudley's fight was about. She got up, and tapped Dudley on his shoulder.

"Hey, Kitty. What's up?" Dudley asked spinning his chair around.

"I was wondering why were you fighting with your mom?"

"I forgot to lock the doors, and some of our stuff is gone now... But we found it."

"That's... weird."

"Yea... I don't want to go home tonight..." Dudley said putting his head on his desk.

"Well, would you like to come to my house for dinner?" Kitty asked all shy.

"Really! I would love that!"

Kitty walked away, and couldn't wait till tonight. For some reason, she acted all shy. She got over it, and did some paper work. Later that day, Dudley and Kitty beat up Snaptrap, and Bird Brain. They put them to jail. That took most of the day. It was already 6:30pm. They both clocked out and Kitty drove to her apartment.

"I always wondered what your apartment looked like." Dudley said as Kitty drove.

"You did? Wait, you already saw it one time though."

"I thought you changed it?"

"Nope. Still the same." Kitty said with a smile.

Soon, they got to her apartment. Kitty opened the door, and Dudley walked in. Kitty made dinner. Dudley wanted to help her, but Kitty wouldn't let him. Soon, dinner was ready. They sat on the table, and began eat and talk a little.

"Sorry about Peg, Dudley."

"Eh it's fine. Kitty. I just hope she is sleeping when I get home."

"Yea. Maybe you guys will make up in the morning."

Soon, they were done eating. Dudley saw on the couch, as Kitty put the dirty dishes away. Once that was done, she walked over to the couch. But then she trip, and fell into Dudley's lap. Kitty was on her back, and her legs were between Dudley's legs.

"Sorry, Dudley."

"Hey, it happens. But that was fun!"

Kitty moved her legs, but Dudley grabbed them. He got up, and pulled Kitty so she was flat on her back. Dudley got on top of her and smiled.

"Thanks again for dinner."

"Your welcome. It was fun..."

"I feel bad for not helping you though."

"Kiss me, if you feel bad."

Dudley smiled and he kissed her. Kitty didn't know that Dudley was such a great kisser. Kitty wrapped her legs around Dudley's waist. They began to make out of the couch, with Dudley still on top of Kitty. Dudley broke the kiss, and looked at Kitty.

"Wow... That was, awesome."

"It was."

They paused, but soon their lips were locked again. Dudley wrapped his arms around Kitty's body. He picked her up, and headed to her room. He closed the door, and laid her on the bed. Dudley took off his shirt, and Kitty's shirt. He unclipped her bra with one hand. Soon, they were both naked in bed. Dudley began to kiss her neck, long and hard. Kitty moaned as Dudley did this. She pushed her body up to Dudley.

"I'm ready for you, Dudley."

"Me too..." Dudley said as he saw Kitty open her legs.

Dudley licked his hand first, and got Kitty wet. She moaned from his hand moving between her legs. Soon, Dudley's 'friend' was between her legs. He pushed into her, making Kitty scream a little. Dudley went in all the way. Kitty's head flew back. They both began to moan as they made love to each other. Later, Dudley was going faster and harder for her.

"Fu**, Kitty! I'm close!" (Sorry, I don't cuss on the internet, or real life)

"Oh god, me too, Dudley!"

Dudley, at this point, went as fast and hard as he could. Kitty didn't know how powerful, Dudley was until now. Soon, Dudley went slow and soft. Kitty could feel some warmness going through her body.

"That was the best, Dudley." Kitty said pulling the covers over them.

"Yea... I'm glad I didn't go home."

Dudley wrapped his arms around Kitty, and kissed her head. Soon, they fell fast asleep.


End file.
